hobbitlotrtrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aragorn
Bree Rohan Gondor Lothlórien Eriador |occupation = King of Gondor |affiliation: = Fellowship of the Ring |relatives: = See "Family tree" |species: = Human |hair_color: = Brown |eye_color: = Blue |skin_color: = Fair |portrayed_by = Viggo Mortensen |first_appearance: = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring |latest_appearance: = The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King |latestmention = The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies }}King Aragorn II Elessar, also known as Elessar, Strider and Elessar Telcontar, is a character in The Lord of the Rings. He is portrayed by actor Viggo Mortensen. Aragorn is based on the character of the same name in Tolkien's legendarium. History Fifteen years after the quest of Erebor, Aragorn met Gandalf and became one of his close friends. Eventually, Aragorn served the armies of King Thengel and Steward Ecthelion, under the name of Thorongil. He eventually went east and was implied to reveal his identity to Thengel. A couple of years after their first meeting, Gandalf tasked Aragorn to search for Gollum. Aragorn eventually found Gollum and had him brought to Mirkwood, where Thranduil imprisoned him. However, Gollum ends up escaping After Bilbo's mysterious disappearance, Gandalf meets with Aragorn again, who promises to meet Frodo Baggins and his companions and guide them safely to Rivendell if Gandalf cannot make it there himself. Under the guise of his alias, Strider, Aragorn spies on the four hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin when they arrive. After Frodo inadvertently uses the ring to make himself invisible and re-appears, Aragorn kidnaps Frodo and brings him into a separate room. Burning the candlesticks around the room, Aragorn tells the frightened hobbit that he knows the people the ring he carries, despite Frodo's protests of carrying nothing. Aragorn takes off his hood, and asks Frodo if he's frightened, replies he is. However, the man senses that Frodo is not nearly as frightened as he should be, and Aragorn reveals he knows what is hunting Frodo and his friends. However, Strider is immediately spooked when the door opens up and quickly reaches for his sword, only for the door to reveal that it is just Sam, Merry and Pippin going to rescue Frodo from Aragorn. Sam demands Strider let Frodo go. However, Strider reveals that he is not there to fight or hurt Frodo by putting his sword back into his belt. Aragorn tells Frodo that they cannot wait for the wizard anymore and says that the Nazgul are coming. The four hobbits and Strider move into a different inn when the Nazgul arrive, falling for the bait that the four hobbits are taking up quarters in the Prancing Pony. Frodo, the only one awake before the other three hobbits, asks Strider who the Nazgul are. The ranger answers that they were once men but were corrupted by the nine Rings of Power that Sauron gave them and tells the hobbits that they will never stop hunting them while retrieving the Ring for their master. The next morning, Aragorn and the hobbits leave Bree while buying a pony named Bill. Strider begins to lead the company to Rivendell. When Frodo asks where they are going, Aragorn merely responds, "Into the wild." Overhearing the Hobbits' conversation, Strider answers Sam's question that they are going to Rivendell as a safe haven. Going on their way to Rivendell, Aragorn stops and turns to see the Hobbits unpacking for second breakfast. However, he tells them they don't stop until nightfall, unaware of the Hobbits' dietary needs. Pippin reasons they hadn't had breakfast yet, to which Aragorn responds that they already had it. However, the hobbit reasons they've already had their first one, and inquiries about their second breakfast. Aragorn walks up ahead and throws apples to Merry and Pippin for them to eat for second breakfast. One night, Aragorn has the company sleep on Weathertop as he goes to scout the area. While scouting, Aragorn hears Frodo crying in pain from being stabbed by the Witch King of Angmar. With his torch in hand, Aragorn quickly runs to the hobbits' aid and sets the Nazgul on fire, causing them to flee. Aragorn quickly goes to Frodo's side and realizes that he cannot heal Frodo and will need Elven magic to save him. He quickly picks up the hobbit and signals for everyone to follow him as the Nazgul pursue them. Sam worries that they are six days from Rivendell and worries Frodo will not make it. At least a day away from Rivendell, Sam realizes that Frodo is soon passing into the shadows and become a Ringwraith like the rest of them. Strider quickly asks Sam if he knows what kingsfoil is, but Sam says that it's just a weed. However, Strider reveals that it could slow the poisoning. He goes to look for the plant but stops when he sees Arwen there as he cuts the plant. Aragorn and Arwen both go to Frodo as Aragorn administrates the weed to Frodo's wound, which causes Frodo pain. Arwen insists that Frodo is fading and must be taken to her father. Aragorn carries Frodo to Arwen's horse and tells her that she should stay with the hobbits while speaking in Elvish. However, the young elf woman tells Strider she is not afraid of the Nazgul and the fastest rider. wishes Arwen god speed, to never look back as she takes Frodo with her. Aragorn continues to lead the remaining but reluctant hobbits to Rivendell through the secret passageway. When the company reaches Rivendell, Frodo lies in bed as he recovers from the wound and awakes October 24. Later, Aragorn sits in a corner of his childhood home while reading a book. He meets another man named Boromir who is looking at the shards of Narsil and notices Aragorn sitting in the corner. as both men introduce themselves, Aragorn reveals his alias, Strider, and states he is a friend of Gandalf's. Boromir questions him no more as he insects the sword's shards. He accidentally cuts his finger, realizing it is still sharp, but immediately throws it down on the ground. Aragorn approaches the sword's hilt and places it back to where it belongs. Arwen approaches Aragorn and notices he still blamed Isildur and his ancestors before him. The fair elf assures her beloved that while he does have Isildur's blood within him, Aragorn is not Isildur himself. Together. The romantic duo stands on a bridge and reminiscing the day they first met. While on their romantic spot, Arwen professes that she chooses a mortal life and gives him her Evenstar . Elrond eventually learns of Arwen's proclamation of mortality and confronts his foster son. Elrond tells Aragorn that their time in middle-Earth is at an end and tells Aragorn to let Arwen go and go to the west with her people and live in the evergreen Undying Lands. Aragorn says that it will be nothing more than a memory, however, Elrond yells that he will not leave his daughter to die. Aragorn insists that Arwen stays because she has hope for him in her heart. However, Elrond says that she stays for him and belongs with her people. Aragorn walks away in anger but knows that what Elrond says is true. Shortly after the confrontation with Elrond, Aragorn attends the meeting being taught by the Council of Elrond on what they should do with the Ring. Aragorn, along with the others, are shocked when Gandalf uses Black Speech when arguing with the One Ring. When Boromir suggests that they use the Ring against Mordor, Aragorn angrily tells Boromir that none may wield it against the Dark Lord, not even Boromir. The young prince of Gondor suspiciously asks how a ranger like Strider could know about such facts. One of Aragorn's old companions, Legolas reveals Strider's identity as Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir and true king of the throne of Gondor; much to the shocks of Frodo and Boromir. Aragorn calmly tells Legolas to sit back down. The news shocks Frodo. Boromir bitterly replies that Gondor has no king and Gondor needs no king After Frodo volunteers, or rather demands, to take the ring to Mordor to have it destroyed, Aragorn promises Frodo that his sword is in the Hobbit's service, joined by Gandalf, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli. Sam, Merry and Pippin join as well, thus forming Fellowship of the Ring }} Abilities Family tree ---- *Solid lines denote blood parent-child relationships *Dashed lines denote marriage, adoption relationships relationships, in offspringor descendants that result *† denotes the deceased *The dashed line from Isildur's name to Aragorn denote them being ancestor and descendant. *Aragorn was a foster son of Elrond. Appearances Trivia |-| Character Notes = Etymology * Aragorns name comes from the Sindarin element, "ara", usually translating to "noble " or "kingly. It's exact meaning is unknown. https://www.behindthename.com/name/aragorn * When he was living in Rivendell, Aragorn was known as "Estel." * Aragorn was known as "Strider" when he was a Ranger of the North. Character notes * Aragorn is one of the few characters to appear in all three films of The Lord of the Rings, along with Galadriel and other members of the Fellowship of the Ring * Aragorn and his father are briefly mentioned in The Battle of the Five Armies. Thranduil tells Legolas to find a ranger by the name of Strider and mentions his father Arathorn being an honourable man and tells his son that he will one day learn the name of the young man. * Aragorn tells Brego that his name is "kingly," a reference to King Brego, one of the first kings of Rohan. |-| Production notes = Production Notes * He was originally slated to appear in The Hobbit but Viggo Mortensen refused to appear because Aragorn did not appear in the original books. * Aragorn's horse, Brego, was bought by Viggo Mortensen after growing a connection with a horse. * An abandoned concept was that Sauron and Aragorn fight one another during the Battle of the Black Gate. However ,Jackson felt it was too drastic and that it delved the attention away from Frodo and Sam. Instead, Aragorn is seen fighting a troll. |-| Source Material = Book vs film * Aragorn doesn't get his sword, Andúril in The Fellowship of the Ring, but recieves it Return of the King, where Elrond gives Aragorn the sword to guide the army of the Dead. References Category:Male Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:LOTR Characters Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Men of Gondor Category:Rivendell Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members